Distress Me Not
by lavenderlush
Summary: A new hairstyle, a new hair colour, and an endless stream of explanations. (Sequel to "A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi")


**Distress Me Not**// Sequel to "A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi"  
**Fanfiction by**// diana.o5  
**Instigated**// 29th of April; 5:04 am GMT +8  
**Completed**// 29th of Aprul; 5:38 pm GMT +8

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a year, hasn't it? I know I said that I'm retiring from the Gakuen Alice fandom, but I suddenly had the urge to write another one. I don't know if this will be any good… June of 2006 was the last time I ever wrote a piece, and I'm afraid that my writing style has changed, and I hope that it wasn't for the worse. So… Off to the sequel to "A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi"!

* * *

It was a perfectly ordinary day at the campus grounds of the academy. Birds flew in formations overhead, and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue, without a cloud in sight. A soft breeze made its way through the trees, gently rustling its rich green leaves. However, the peacefulness of the picture-perfect scenery was shattered by a--- 

"Oh my god, Hyuuga Natsume!" a voice screeched out. Giggles came from a few female voices and hoots, as well as cat-calls were heard after the sudden outburst from a certain pig-tailed brunette with large brown eyes, which were widened in disbelief.

"What?" another person voiced out, his voice seemingly innocent, but veiled with mischief.

Zooming in, the shouting female was none another than Sakura Mikan, age 10, class B and the one being shouted at was Hyuuga Natsume, age 10, class B.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET YOU-CHAN TO DYE HIS HAIR BLACK?" Mikan raged at Natsume, who just stuffed his hands in his back pockets and continued to look bored.

Natsume shrugged. "He looks cool. Like me," he stated, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "And besides, he said he wanted to look like his _onii-chan_." As if on cue, Youichi appeared behind his daddy, sporting a new hairstyle and a new hair colour, as well. Youichi reached out and tugged on his locks, smiling from ear to ear.

Everyone who was within earshot stopped talking. Instead, they all leaned forward, as if expecting an interesting exchange.

Kokoroyomi snickered, as he read the thoughts "swarming all over the place". _I'm guessing… You're toast this time, Mikan!_

Youichi walked forward, taking cute, baby steps towards his mommy. He tugged on her skirt and Mikan bent a little so that his mouth was just a few centimeters away from her ear. "When are you going to give me a sister, Mommy?" You-chan asked in a not so quiet voice, which earned both snickers and sniggers from the crowd.

Mikan's eyes darted back and forth until it met with Natsume's onyx ones. _Well?!_

Youichi look at her with an expectant expression on her face and all Mikan could do was restrain herself from groaning out loud.

Kokoroyomi broke the silence by snapping his fingers, as if he was hit by a sudden idea.

'No… Oh no no no…' came from Natsume's thought bubbles.

"I KNOW!" Kokoroyomi exclaimed, an evil glint in his eyes. "Since you can't find one for You-chan here… How about 'making one' the TRADITIONAL WAY"? Anna and Nonoko, who were watching in the distance went all, "Oh my god ahahahaha are you serious?" and began nudging each other, both collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"I know you guys are not as innocent as you both appear to be," he continued. He eyed Mikan and finally shrugged. "Okay, I know you're probably innocent, but I know that Natsume definitely isn't", he finished with a knowing grin.

Natsume shot him looks of death and was all set into burning him into smithereens, but was stopped by a tug that came from a little hand.

"Daddy, how do you make babies the 'traditional way'?", Youichi asked, a look of childish wonder on his face.

Mikan, recovering from the embarrassed flush that appeared on her face, began giggling and eyeing Natsume, amusement written all over her face.

"YEAH NATSUME, HOW?" "I WANNA KNOW, TOO!" came the shouts and yells from the crowd.

Natsume fought the urge to just ignore Youichi, but knowing the little boy, he won't like it if he's ignored.

"You see, You-chan", Natsume began. Youichi nodded eagerly and clung to his daddy's legs. "It's like this…"

And that was another beginning of Natsume and Mikan's endless explanations on the subject of babies.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh... _(smiles weakly)_ I tried. I wrote this during the wee hours of the morning, and I didn't even really bother reading through it. Sorry. _(stretches)_

I'm busy writing for another fandom, and I guess my current style was kind of reflected here. (And no, it's not anime-related...)

See you all!

diana


End file.
